This invention relates to fasteners for securing diapers to the human body. The fasteners of the present invention are particularly suitable for use with disposable diapers comprising an absorbent body and a water impervious backing sheet.
While a number of pressure-sensitive tape fasteners for disposable diapers have been proposed, one or more of various deficiencies in each of these prior designs has led to both manufacturing and consumer use problems. Typical of such deficiencies are inadequate anchoring of the fastener to the diaper, anchoring in such a way as to place undue strain on various diaper portions, the use of release sheets which must be separately disposed of, the presence of fastener portions which project from the diaper rendering manufacturing and packaging difficult and giving the end product an unaesthetic appearance, etc.